


Santa Claus

by orphan_account



Series: Merry Christmas Prompt [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Almost Sex, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami is Santa and Kuroko is a naughty, naughty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Merry Christmas."

Kagami was being straddled by Kuroko, who was poking his forehead. He groaned and glanced over at the clock. It was exactly midnight. "Kuroko, did you stay up all night just to say that?" he mumbled sleepily, his words slurred.

"I wanted to be the first one to wish you a merry Christmas," Kuroko stated as if it was obvious. Kagami rubbed his eye and sat up, hugging Kuroko.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kuroko," he murmured into his hair. "Now if you would please, I would like to sleep for a little while longer. I'm sure you would too." He gently lifted the man and set him to the side, but Kuroko climbed back into his lap.

"Kagami kun, I never told Santa what I wanted."

"You still do that?" Kagami asked, genuinely confused and not at all reading the situation for what it was.

"Of course," Kuroko murmured, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He slid it off his shoulders and shivered a little at the sudden coldness. He pointed up at a small leaf of mistletoe. "Will Santa give me what I want for Christmas?"

It was like a light bulb went off. Kagami's face went from tan to red and his hands found their way to Kuroko's hips. "I've been a naughty boy, Santa," Kuroko said in a husky voice. "I think I need more than a kiss under this mistletoe."

The redhead kept his cool, taking off his shirt. "What did you have in mind, little boy?" he played along.

"Sex," Kuroko stated bluntly, taking off his pajama pants. Kagami did the same.

"I see. Well, I think I can make that work," he murmured in Kuroko's ear, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He kissed his neck gently and Kuroko shivered.

The two were stripped from the rest of their clothes in a matter of seconds. Kuroko straddled Kagami seductively, and by now Kagami was fully awake. The redhead leaned forward and closed the gap between them in a mix of sloppiness and tongues dancing. Drool dripped down their chins and Kagami flipped their positions so that he was straddling the smaller boy. "Santa needs to punish you for being a bad boy~" he sang suggestively.

"Oh no, what will Santa do to me?" Kuroko murmured, lips close to Kagami's ear. He flicked his tongue along his ear to emphasize his statement and Kagami nearly lost it right then, but he was enjoying himself too much to.

He teased the boy's nipples with his tongue and the noise Kuroko made was so adorable that Kagami had to pull away to let out a laugh. Kuroko blushed. "What?!" he asked, irritated.

"You're just so cute," Kagami chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up," Kuroko groaned, getting out of bed and storming off.

"Wait, come back here! We need to finish!"

"I don't know about you, Kagami-kun, but I'll take care of my problem on my own, thank you very much."

"But Kuroko," Kagami whined. Kuroko turned around, distress written all over his face.

"I'm not cute," Kuroko muttered, hands clenched into fists. "I'm manly as hell."

Kuroko left Kagami to laugh as he went to take care of his problem.


End file.
